A Final Farewell
by Arctic Bee
Summary: Ashura-ou and Fai... the two who meant the most to him were gone, and he had yet to bid them a final farewell. Introspective one-shot of the events of Celes leading into Nihon.


A/N- I was working on my Moulin Rouge Kurofai amv (which isn't going that well btw, I was doing much better with Twilight.) I came across a lot of Tsubasa Shunraiki clips. I was glancing at them, the ones where Kurogane was talking to Tomoyo about true strength and the flashbacks of Fai in Celes came up. I watched them for a while, and quite possibly one of my favorite scenes in Tsubasa Shunraiki appeared. Do you know it? It's the one where Fai is on his knees in front of Ashura's corpse and turns to Kurogane, crying. I heart that scene to pieces, along with the expression that Fai has in that last panel. It's such an expression of sadness, touched with realization. I always imagine what Fai is saying there… though not in a way like he was angry at Kurogane, but more… realizing that the man he had been running from for so long, and loved so long ago, was dead.

This led me to think that Ashura-ou's death was really not addressed at all in Fai's mind. I realize Kurogane and Tomoyo talking, and realizing Sakura was a clone was more important, but still, Ashura was such a prominent figure in Fai's life. I would imagine that Fai would have some after thoughts on his death. (Am I the only one who can imagine Fai being all angsty over Ashura's death because of the bond I imagine them having? D: ) Thus, I wrote this. Yes I know, it's another one-shot. I just love writing oneshots. It's my way of writing.

Oh! One last thing, I did the beginning solely off memory so naturally some things are off. Having the beginning fit with what happened in the OAD was a last minute idea, and it's not the main focus of the fic ;o

Also: I am not trying to imply any pairings here.

Wow this is a long author's note!

--

…

Ashura-ou…dead…

The thought was impossible to grasp. It seemed only yesterday that I was back in Celes and he was holding my hand, rescuing me from the ruins of Valeria, and giving me a glimpse of what they call hope. It didn't seem that long ago that he was in the castle, smiling as he taught me Celesian magic, laughing as I mastered a spell. I could still remember the tears that ran down my face that fateful day as I learned how he betrayed me.

I missed him.

My fingers traced Ashura's face, feeling sick as I looked into his lifeless eyes. I bit back sobs as I gently closed his eyelids, letting him rest at last, so much like Fai. Ashura-ou, all he ever wanted was to die by my hands, and I could not even grant that for him. I was pathetic.

Kurogane, looked over at me, and I merely stared back, not even trying to hide the tears on my face, the misery etched upon my very features. 'You killed him.' My mouth moved of its own accord, mouthing the words I dare not voice. 'You killed him.'

I meant this in no way an accusation. I did not blame Kurogane. It was not his fault that he had to resort to killing Ashura-ou, my king, my mentor, my…father. It was not his fault that all I had left was the bittersweet memories, the painful memories Ashura had shown to my companions before my eyes. No, that was not his burden. He had merely killed a man who had threatened to hurt Sakura. But to me, my world was being destroyed, in more ways than one. As I felt my magic swirl around, my hurt merely grew. My mind grew weary, and I thought what it would be like to give up, to be destroyed in Celes, and be united in death with the two I had loved the most.

However, there were other matters needed to be dealt with. I used my magic to transport Sakura, Syaoran and Mokona out of the world but Kurogane…Kurogane…

It wasn't enough.

A harsh cough tore through my throat and my eye widened at seeing the blood on my hand. Blood… visions of the past danced before me… the corpses…Fai…the women and children left to rot…

No. I needed to focus. But everything was happening so quickly… Kurogane was halfway out of the world, clinging on to my hand, determined to not let go. I shouted the only thing that came to mind as my selfish thoughts arose. The desire to see Fai and Ashura overwhelming my senses…

Then there was the blood. It decorated my vision and it was all I could remember, the blood pouring from Kurogane's arm as he lifted me out of the world, and into a flash of light. Blood blood…why was there so much blood? Why was Kurogane on the ground… was he alive? Was he breathing? Kurogane couldn't die… He couldn't…

I couldn't lose another person close to me.

My memory remained hazy as I finally woke up, finding myself in a futon and warm clothing. I looked down and found that I was dressed in some sort of black robe decorated with white moons, which I recognized to be the symbol that Kurogane always wore. Was I in Kurogane's world? I tried to sit up, wiping my eye as I became aware of the walls that surrounded me, and a presence that lurked behind the sliding door.

"Tomoyo-hime."

I did not dare wonder how I knew she was there as she walked in, and instead focused on her face. I knew instantly that this was the girl that Kurogane fought for, the Princess he had sworn his life and his loyalty to. As her amethyst eyes stared into mine, I discovered that appearances are deceiving. This princess had seen more then a child of her age should, a princess truly fit to lead Kurogane.

"You are awake." Tomoyo spoke like a chime ringing in the wind, soft and delicate. I felt my drowsiness return under the spell of her voice, longing to drop into the futon and go back to the world of dreams.

No, not yet.

"Are we in Nihon…?"

The princess Tomoyo smiled, sitting neatly in front of me. "Yes, we are in Kurogane's homeland. You called me Tomoyo-hime, did you not?"

"I did." It was relaxing to talk to her, something my nerves needed after the events in Celes. "Somehow I could recognize your presence."

Tomoyo's gaze stayed unreadable as she nodded, reaching a hand to place upon my own. "I see." Then suddenly she took a breath and spoke words I had not expected to hear…not at all. "Fai-san…I know of your loss…"

I froze.

Time seemingly stopped for a few seconds before her hand tightened against mine, and as I took a shuddering breath. I resisted the urge to run, to hide behind a smile and tell Tomoyo that it was not a big deal. I could not do that anymore, not to Kurogane's princess who spoke with such knowing and honest eyes.

"How?" I hated how my voice sounded then, thin and wispy, shaking as it to break at any second. What would Kurogane think, seeing me so weak?

"All of us dream-seers are interconnected, weaved together by our thoughts, and our visions of the inevitable. I had known your Ashura-ou, Fai-san. He was a good man, a very good man."

These words seemed to calm me as I leaned slightly against Tomoyo, a small smile fighting its way on my face at these simple yet powerful words. "Thank you."

"I wish I could do more." Tomoyo-hime then stood up, and my hand felt so empty as she let go of it, the coldness swiftly seeping back in. "Fai-san, Kurogane will not wake up for a while. So would you like to…?"

"I would." I stood up as well, wobbling on my shaky feet before I had found my balance. "Tomoyo-hime, will you tell me if Kurogane awakens?"

"I will."

I turned to walk out, as the princess Tomoyo remained in the room. Only one thought was on my mind as I walked by the ninjas in the hallways. I tried to ignore their whispers, realizing I was their center of gossip for my blonde hair and one blue eye, something that seemed uncommon in this land. I hated to be the center of such attention. Briskly walking out into the patio, I saw rows and rows of sakura trees that bloomed in the mid-afternoon sun. Following a path of cherry blossoms I came across one tree that seemed to glitter blue instead of pink and stood below it, not saying a word as I collapsed the ground on my knees.

"Ashura-ou…"

All the frustration that had been pent up in me to the point was released as I sobbed, apologizing over and over to Fai, Ashura…and Kurogane. I sat there for a while; eventually settling with my hands in my knees, contemplating what to do long after my tears ran dry. I couldn't remain like this. I couldn't live my life under this cherry blossom tree regretting everything I had ever done.

With that I sighed, and realized that I needed to make a grave. I had no bones; no remains of my dear twin and king but what still remained in my heart. Then I remembered the pendant. Ever so carefully I took it out of my pocket, hugging it to my chest as I dug a hole in which to deposit it. How could I have forgotten the chain Fai had given to me in Valeria, the chain Ashura had adorned with stones of fluorite in his honor? It was all I had left to offer them, as they finally lay in everlasting rest.

As I covered the dirt, I decorated it with a few sakura blossoms, whispering the words that had haunted me the moment I had seen Fai dissolve in the air, and watched Ashura bleed to death in the dying world of Celes.

"Rest in peace, Fai, Ashura-ou."

_I love you._


End file.
